


Hold My Hand

by ColeOctober



Category: Saw (Movies)
Genre: Community: fanfic100, F/F, Femslash, Horror, Original Character(s), Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-06-10
Updated: 2011-06-10
Packaged: 2017-10-20 07:21:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/210185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColeOctober/pseuds/ColeOctober
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When she smiles, my world lights up. I feel like I can fight anything that comes my way. Murderers can be happy too, you know?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

List of Fanfic100 words.

Fanfic100:  
001\. Beginnings  
002\. Firsts  
003\. Embarrassment  
004\. Sunrise  
005\. Not Enough  
006\. Hours  
007\. Confession  
008\. Lost  
009\. Jealousy  
010\. Sex  
011\. Fight  
012\. Gentle  
013\. Kisses  
014\. Forgiveness  
015\. Anger  
016\. Mine  
017\. Yours  
018\. Tears  
019\. Voice  
020\. Picture  
021\. Home  
022\. Always  
023\. Music  
024\. Cuddle  
025\. Tattoo  
026\. Whimper  
027\. Handcuffs  
028\. Sweat  
029\. Ring  
030\. Whisper  
031\. Blindfold  
032\. Broken  
033\. Trust  
034\. Blue  
035\. Red  
036\. Rain  
037\. Death  
038\. Touch  
039\. Moon  
040\. Fire  
041\. Together  
042\. Savior  
043\. Apart  
044\. Pain  
045\. Destruction  
046\. Desire  
047\. Follow  
048\. Thunder  
049\. Snow  
050\. Minutes  
051\. Valentine's Day  
052\. Trust  
053\. Watching  
054\. Assignment  
055\. Thought  
056\. Caring  
057\. Loss  
058\. Square  
059\. Do You Love Me?  
060\. Please Don't Go  
061\. Better Left Unsaid  
062\. Take A Chance  
063\. Friends  
064\. Lovers  
065\. Double  
067\. Lust  
068\. Pride  
069\. Reflection  
070\. Watch Your Back  
071\. Where Are You?  
072\. Swear  
073\. Knife  
074\. Drug  
075\. Disappointment  
076\. Love  
078\. Surprise  
079\. Tease  
080\. Pleasure  
081\. Understanding  
082\. Questions  
083\. Answers  
084\. Hazel  
085\. Short  
086\. Cherish  
087\. Siblings  
088\. Empty  
089\. Game  
090\. Eyebrows  
091.  
092.  
093.  
094.  
095.  
096.  
097.  
098.  
099.  
100.

Character Info.  
Scotty Hoffman is Mark's sister. When her sister was murdered, something snapped inside her. Just like Mark. She started doing drugs, and helped her brother set up the trap for Seth. As Mark was confronted by Jigsaw, so was Scotty, and both of them ended up in Jigsaw's grasp. From there, Scotty meets Amanda, and love develops between the two. I will have the beginning of their relationship and when they first meet, and things like that, so you don't get lost as to how their relationship began.  
Oh, and the ten slots above that are blank, are for you guys to PM me and tell me whatever subject that you wanna see get put together. I'll have ta think about it, but I'll give it a shot. If not, you can just give me a scenario and I'll think of the word, or you could do both. haha. Well, thanks for reading. Enjoy!  
-ColeOctober(:


	2. 001. She's Drugged

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scotty and Amanda meet for the first time...sorta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: 001. Beginnings (This One Actually Takes Place Before Saw II, But Most of The Rest Take Place Between II and III. I'll Give You A Warning At The Beginning of Each Chapter To Tell You, If So.)  
> Word Count: 721  
> Disclaimer: I don't own Saw or any of the characters from the movie. Scotty Hoffman belongs to me.  
> Author's Note: Thanks for reading. :) Reviews are much appreciated.

The cigarette hung loosely between her lips as she slammed the door to the lair, her boot clad feet pounding down the stairs. Scotty ran her fingers through her bangs, making her way to the spot where her brother was now putting together last minute plans for the game.  
"Where do ya need me?" She raised her eyes to look at Mark Hoffman, taking a drag from her cigarette.  
Hoffman glanced at her out of the corner of his eye, before throwing the papers in his hand on the table in front of him. "Go get Amanda." His reply was subtle, his lips pursed in thought.  
Scotty nodded slightly, before making her way to the apprentice's room. There was a curtain that acted as the outside wall, which she shoved back abruptly with her fingers. The side of Amanda's bed was pushed against the wall, with the woman sprawled on top of it. Raising her eyebrows, Scotty glanced around the small space. A dresser, desk, and a couple of shelves completed the room. Her eyes trailed to the left, where another room was full of weapons, pig masks, and capes needed for Jigsaw's work. She shook her head, easing herself on the bed, while watching Amanda carefully.  
Furrowing her eyebrows, Scotty ran her fingertips down the other woman's cheek. The apprentice didn't look like a killer. Didn't have the face of a junkie. But she was. Scotty had learned all about her. The cutting, the game, the drugs...the death of John Kramer's child.  
Amanda Young was definitely a looker. Her messy hair was sticking up every which way, from sleep or natural, Scotty didn't know. Her pale lips were curved into a frown as she slept, her hands clutching the sheets tightly.  
A slight cough disturbed Scotty's thoughts.  
She tilted her head to the side, glancing at the man now standing in the "door way". John Kramer, known to the public as Jigsaw, looked pointedly at the cigarette now being gripped between her index and middle fingers. She raised an eyebrow, before looking away quickly.  
"I hope you know...Ms. Hoffman, that cigarettes are distasteful..." He paused to eye the object at hand, "-to me." Frowning slightly, she held out the cancer stick, murmuring a quiet 'sorry'. The man merely nodded his head, putting out the rest of the cigarette in a nearby ashtray.  
"Anyways, I came to tell you to hurry it up. We are already 30 minutes behind." Scotty blew out a puff of air, before standing up, while tugging at the piece of leather wrapped around her wrist.  
"Are all the others at the house already?" she asked him in a hushed tone, bending down to scoop Amanda gently in her arms.  
John shook his head slowly, "just about. Obi Tate is in the trunk." Scotty nodded, while making her way through the lair to the truck. Furrowing an eyebrow, she glanced down at the apprentice. What had gone wrong to make Amanda start doing things like that?  
Amanda's hazel eyes opened slightly to look up at Scotty curiously. The woman was too drugged to start freaking out about the stranger carrying her, so she closed her eyes again, falling back into a dream-like state.  
Hoffman walked ahead of Scotty, his eyes locked on the paper in his hand. In his other, was a box of supplies needed to finish one of the traps.  
He pulled the large metal door open, and stepped back, allowing Scotty to go first.  
Scotty looked up at her brother and offered him a small quirk of the corners of her lips, which he slowly returned. It wasn't often she got a smile out of him with their mentor around. John trailed after the siblings in a leisurely pace, his eyes regarding them coolly.  
As Hoffman shut and locked the door, Scotty slid into the backseat with Amanda on her lap. She listened as the other two men got in the truck. The engine roared to life, and the scenery changed as the truck started to move. She glanced up to the rear view mirror, to see Hoffman's eyes watching her carefully.  
Outside, the moon's lit shadow passed over the window, and the clouds moved slowly across the sky. Swallowing hard, Scotty cradled Amanda against her chest, her blue orbs locked with her brother's.

 

Don't wanna close my eyes; don't wanna fall asleep…  
'Cause I miss you babe, and I don't want to miss a thing…  
'Cause even when I dream of you,  
The sweetest dream will never do, I'll still miss you babe,  
And I don't want to miss a thing.  
-Don't Wanna Miss A Thing, Aerosmith


	3. 002. Those Three Little Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scotty just can't think straight, and the pounding in her thumb just isn't helping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: 002. Firsts  
> Word Count: 1261  
> Disclaimer: I don't own Saw or any of the characters from the movie. Scotty Hoffman belongs to me. I also don't own any song lyrics that are shown.   
> Author's Note: This chapter (or One-Shot) has a little more (or a lot more) description than the last one, which I was aiming for, because I was rushing on the last one quite a bit. Anyways, I hope you like it. Remember, I love reviews. They usually keep me going and writing. :D

She's never been in love before, Scotty was sure of that. There have been crushes and tons of lust, but never love. No, not the love people always talked about. The kind that got your heart racing, your hands sweaty, and your mind turning a thousand times but never settling on one thing other than that person. She wasn't sure if what she was feeling was love, but she was pretty sure it was on that same track, just not quite as far.  
Scotty shook her head, running her fingers through her bangs, before snatching the wrench from on top of the tool box, and turning a couple of knobs on the trap setting on the table.  
This was all new to her. Way too new. She was always on Scotty's mind. Always keeping the other woman from paying attention to what she was supposed to be doing. Always getting Scotty in trouble for not concentrating. She was...Amanda. The very woman Scotty was positive she hated nor loved. Just an acquaintance.  
Scotty threw down the wrench, wincing at the sound of metal scraping metal, and grabbed the mallet.   
But lately, John had Amanda and Scotty working together more often. Going on trips, picking up supplies or victims, together. He even had them working on traps together. They always seemed to be...together.  
The blond haired woman turned the device slowly in her hands, eyeing the trap carefully, before beginning to bang away at unwanted pointed edges.  
Slowly, the two women got closer. No more than a small friendship though. They didn't immediately become the best of friends and want to go shopping together. No, they just shared a mutual understanding.  
Thinking too hard did have it's disadvantages, Scotty realized, as the mallet slid from it's spot on the trap, and jammed down onto her thumb. She grunted slightly, curling the top of her lip, instinctively dropping the tool and clutching her thumb in her other hand. She sneered down at the offending weapon and gave it a good kick from where it had landed on the ground.  
“Almost finished?” The soft voice of a woman snapped Scotty to attention. She dropped her hand and turned to Amanda, doing her best to ignore the throbbing in her thumb.   
Giving the apprentice a slight nod, Scotty muttered quietly, “Almost.”  
Amanda glanced down at the mallet on the floor, before taking in Scotty's disgruntled face, “What'd you do?” When Scotty gave no answer, the apprentice chuckled slightly, her mind coming up with the only considerable answer. “I told you to be careful, now didn't I? I know when you're distracted, Scott."  
Scotty sighed heavily, and looked around for the mallet. The first good thing that happened to her happened when she realized that it hadn't slid very far from her frustrated kick. She bent over and grabbed it roughly in her uninjured hand. An amused Amanda stood before her, one hand on the table, leaning against it; the other resting behind her back, her eyes trained on Scotty. Scotty glanced at her, feeling her cheeks heat up. It seemed like a traditional thing; to embarrass herself in front of the slightly older woman. Whether she just dropped something, or said something that didn't make sense, she had a tendancy to do the wrong thing, resulting in her cheeks blushing a fiery red.   
"Yeah, well, this thing isn't going to make itself." Scotty pursed her lips just as her brother does. Amanda's eyebrows lifted, thinking that it must run in the family; the pursing of the lips.   
"They usually don't." Scotty smirked at the sarcasm invading Amanda's voice and nodded. "Are you gonna tell me what's on your mind?" Amanda crossed her arms and leaned her hip against the table, watching as Scotty pounded the mallet on another pointed corner. The blond haired woman looked up at Amanda, their eyes locking.  
"You," Scotty answered honestly, figuring that it was better to just admit it now then keep it from her. Amanda always found a way to get into Scotty's head, whether she was willing or not.   
"Me?" Amanda looked taken back. Scotty guessed that she didn't expect that answer. "What about me?"   
Scotty threw down the mallet, and ran a hand over the trap, feeling the metal beneath her fingers. She looked around the lair, glanced in John's office, and not seeing him there, remembered him saying that he had "business" to attend to. She brushed her fingers through the hair at the base of her neck, where the dirty blond faded into brown. Her mind whirled at what to say, almost regretting telling Amanda. She could lie to her, but she didn't favor that idea very much. Her whole past was based pretty much on lying, and she was sick of it. No matter if it was just a small fib. Feeling Amanda's hazel eyes on her, Scotty turned around and sighed, "I like you."  
Her heart was racing before the words left her mouth. Her palms became sweaty and her mind started to shut down, as Amanda moved closer to her. She didn't know what the other woman planned to say, but she hoped to God it was a good thing.  
Amanda opened her mouth, closed it, and opened it again, "I like you too." She grinned a little, her eyes studying Scotty's face, from her blue eyes, to the pursing lips, to the little dimple in her chin. Scotty tossed her head back, gasping for air silently, hoping that Amanda wouldn't notice that she was about to have a seizure of some sort. She closed her eyes, swallowed nothing, noted the dryness in her throat. Scotty made a promise to herself: when she got to go home, she was sitting on her couch with one of those gigantic Big Gulp slushies from the gas station. Until then, she was stuck here, contemplating what exactly Amanda meant. Did she know that Scotty was talking about "like, liking" her, or just friends?  
She felt like she had cotton balls in her ears, clogging all noise. It was silent, but not a peaceful, cricket-churping silence. It was an anticipating, nerve-wracking silence that would not just let go. She barely heard Amanda murmur, "come here," before she felt a cold hand wrap around the back of her neck and warm lips press against hers. She kept her eyes closed, and prayed that it was still Amanda, her hands moving down to rest on thin hips. She felt the roughness of cargo pockets and and belt loops, knowing instantly that she had nothing to worry about. It was obviously the brunette.   
Scotty mentally slapped herself for thinking instead of just kissing the gorgeous girl in front of her. She didn't deserve that giant slushie anymore.   
She felt Amanda slowly pull away. Opening her eyes, she looked into hazel, before trailing down to the small pointed nose and red, lipstick-covered lips, which were grinning mischieviously, "You're a pretty good kisser." Scotty barely heard Amanda say that too, her heart pat, pattering away in happiness. Her eyes were hazed over as she watched Amanda turn around and go back to her room, her combat boots clattering against the lair's concrete floor.  
Scotty licked her tingling lips, wiped a hand over her forehead, "That girl... is going to be the death of me. I swear it," she muttered under her breath, picking up the trap and walking toward the table full of other hand tools. She couldn't help but notice the big smile that was plastered on her face.

 

How I wish you could see the potential,  
the potential of you and me.  
It's like a book elegantly bound but,  
in a language that you can't read.  
Just yet.

You gotta spend some time, Love.  
You gotta spend some time with me.  
And I know that you'll find, love  
I will possess your heart.  
You gotta spend some time, Love.  
You gotta spend some time with me.  
And I know that you'll find, love  
I will possess your heart.  
-I Will Possess Your Heart, Death Cab For Cutie


	4. 003. Walking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Walking really shouldn't be this hard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: 003. Embarrassment  
> Word Count: 1091  
> Disclaimer: I don't own Saw or any of the characters from the movie. Scotty Hoffman belongs to me. I also don't own any song lyrics that are shown.  
> Author's Note: This one could take place any time before Amanda and Scotty got together. Probably between Saw II and their first kiss. Thank you for reading! :)

Walking... So simple for most people, yet so challenging for Scotty. Was it really that hard for her to accomplish? Yes, it was. She could simply be walking down the street, peaceful and guilt-free, and suddenly her feet fly out from under her. Scotty was clumsy. That was it. And this happening her whole life would usually give her time to get used to her own clumsiness, but as the years passed, it got so ridiculous that she just can't help but be embarrassed. Especially when it happens in front of Amanda. It shouldn't embarrass her this much, but it does. She's not sure why her cheeks heat up so bad, and turn a dark shade of maroon, but they do. Sometimes she wonders why she even tries to be a murderer.

Tuesday, July 16. 8:42 AM

"Ow, ow, ow." Followed by each "ow" is a thud, thud, thud. Scotty glares up at the ceiling from her spot on the floor, one hand on her head. "Stupid stairs," she mutters under her breath, "second damn time today. The second damn time. Fall on my ass every damn time. Hmph." She squeezes her eyes shut, hoping the pounding in her head will suddenly disappear. For once, there wasn't a game going. No victims to capture. No traps to make. No people to watch die. For once, there was just supposed to be peace. Except for John's frequent visits to the doctor, everything was peaceful. So why was she having so much bad luck today?  
Scotty sighs in frustration before slowly pushing herself up. She leans back on her hands, and looks toward the soft sound of footsteps. Amanda looks down at her with a perked eyebrow, "You okay?"  
Scotty's cheeks turn red, "Yep, all good. There's some, uh, blood or water on that step back there. Um, yeah, someone needs to clean it up."  
Amanda's red lips twitched, "Oh, well, as long as you're okay." She turns around, one hand on her hip, and begins her walk to John's office. Looking back for a quick second, she sees Scotty pushing herself up from the floor, muttering cuss words under her breath, "Damn steps. Second damn time. God damn."

Tuesday, July 16. 9:26 AM

"Fuck!" The sound of metal hitting the floor makes Scotty's ears ring and her teeth cringe. The heartbeat in her toe keeps thumping, blood rushing through her veins quickly. "Damn trap! All I was doing was moving it. Gosh, I'm gonna have a panic attack before the end of the day. Owww." She bends down and cradles her foot, "Not a good day. Not a good day at all, if I say so myself."  
"God, Scotty, you sure know how to hurt yourself. John won't have to put you in one of these traps if you keep on like this. You'll teach yourself a lesson." Amanda grins one of those "Amanda grins". The cunning, mischievious, sexy grins that make Scotty's pulse quicken.  
"Trust me, I've already learned." Scotty runs a hand through her blond hair and laughs shyly, leaning back against the tool bench. She watches Amanda move across the room, grab a switchblade from off a table. "Whatcha doin'?" She quirks an eyebrow and tilts her head slightly.  
Amanda's face changes quickly from playful to serious and shakes her head, "Nothing." Scotty watches her walk away, not pursuing it any further. Amanda had no reason to trust her. If she didn't want to tell Scotty, then she didn't have to. But Scotty couldn't help but be a little concerned.  
Tuesday, July 16. 12:03 PM  
Scotty stares at the blood dripping down her hand, a pout on her face. She ignores the sound of footsteps. Keeps staring. "What the hell did you do?" Hoffman looks down at her, his hands in his trenchcoat pockets.  
"Papercut. They bleed so much." Her tone is emotionless, her eyes the same. Hoffman slaps her on the back.  
"You'll be all right." He watches her a few more seconds before walking away. Scotty was always a weird one.

Tuesday, July 16. 3:58 PM

"Oomph!" Looking behind her, Scotty glares at the crack in the middle of the floor while trying to recover from her stumble. "When did you get there?" She straightens up, tugs at her t-shirt, and begins to walk very slowly, one step at a time.  
While passing by Amanda's room she hears, "Nice trip." followed by a chuckle. Scotty grins at the sound of her voice, glances back and playfully flips her off.  
"Yeah, yeah. It's only, what, my fourth one today? Who's counting?"  
"Me. That was your sixth trip." John passes by while taking off his jacket. Scotty stares after him, but can't help but smile at the sound of husky laughter coming from Amanda's room. That was the first time she's ever heard her laugh like that. Amanda was stone cold most of the time. Other than a few grins and chuckles, Amanda was completely stoic. Or angry. Amanda was a very angry person, Scotty decided.

Tuesday, July 16. 5:25 PM

Scotty drops a box and preceeds to trip and fall over it. Twenty minutes later, she runs into the corner of a table. Five minutes after that, she runs into the same corner of the same table. Amanda has decided that her room has the best view.

Tuesday, July 16. 10:48 PM

"Please, God, let this day end. I just want to go to sleep. Why do I have to live so damn far away?" She pokes her head into Amanda's room to see her at her desk, little lines placing themselves on her forehead. "I'm going home," Scotty informs her.  
Amanda nods and looks back down at the papers in her hand, "See you tomorrow."  
"Later," Scotty nods.  
"By the way, have your cheeks always gotten that red?" Amanda looks back up at Scotty, her eyebrows lifted, waiting for the answer.  
Scotty nodded, her neck getting hot, her cheeks turning the same red that the other woman was talking about. "Yeah, pretty much."  
"It must not run in the family. Hoffman doeasn't do that." Amandas hazel eyes grow dark at the thought of him.  
The blond woman chuckles, "Not really." She rubs the back of her neck, "Well, I'm gonna go." She turns around, closes her eyes for a brief moment and then takes off toward the lair door, the sound of papers rattling being the last thing she hears before she walks out of earshot.

Wednesday, July 17. 9:31 AM

"Ouch!" ... Scotty limps by Amanda, who's staring after her curiously. "There's still blood, or um, water on that damn step."

 

Clumsy 'cause I'm fallin' in love  
You got me slippin', tumblin', sinkin', fumblin'  
Clumsy 'cause I'm fallin' in love, so in love with you  
So in love with you, so in love with you  
\- Clumsy, Fergie


	5. 004. Not Beautiful Enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can anything make you forget about the world's cruelness?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: 004. Sunrise  
> Word Count: 582  
> Disclaimer: I don't own Saw or any of the characters from the movie. Scotty Hoffman belongs to me.  
> Author's Note: Thanks for reading. :) Reviews are much appreciated.

The reds, oranges, yellows, and pinks mix together making the sky seem as if it were some beautifully painted masterpiece. The sun slowly rises above the city, the colors fading into a light shade of blue. Scotty leans against the edge of the wall at the top of the lair's building. A coffee cup in one hand, and a cigarette between her fingers. She'd take that painting home, she decided, her eyes squinting at the brightness.   
Looking around, there isn't any noise other than birds chirping or the occasional sound of a car speeding down the road. It's just past six AM so hardly anyone was up and outside. She closes her eyes, still hearing the screams. The screams that still echo in her head, haunting her dreams, her nightmares. Why do things have to be this way? Even if these games are supposed to teach them a lesson, shouldn't everyone deserve a second chance?  
Her mind faulted, thinking, _That's not what you thought with Seth. You killed him. With no escape. That trap was a fault and you didn't care. You let him die._ Scotty shook her head, the thoughts spinning away. That was different. That was her sister. Her little sister. Angelina. Angie. Her eyebrows furrowed, her head starting to pound. She flicked her cigarette to the ground below, took the last sip from her coffee, setting the cup on the ledge. _Is it really that different? You killed. With no chance to escape. He was free. He did as you asked, but you killed him anyway._ "That was my sister!" Scotty growled in frustration, reaching into her back pocket and pulling out her pack of Marlboro Lights. She lit another cigarette, stuffing the box back in her pocket.   
The sun was still hiding behind the horizon, the colors still fading and whirling within the clouds. Scotty's ears perked up at the sound of the rooftop door opening and closing. She swirved around, the cigarette hanging out of her mouth, to stare at the woman walking toward her.   
Amanda studied Scotty, from the sleepiness in her eyes, to the bobbing of her throat as she swallowed, "Have you even gone home and slept?"   
Scotty shook her head, "Haven't even gone home." She rubbed her eyes, pinching the bridge of her nose and turning back to the ledge.   
"You know..." Amanda paused, "You had to do what you had to do. Your heart told you to kill him, so he did. Some people just don't deserve a chance to escape."  
The blond haired woman bit her lip, used to Amanda's harsh outlook on things. "That doesn't stop the guilt."   
"Nothing can. Not even that sunrise. It's beautiful, but there's so much darkness in the world. So much love and hate, envy and jealousy, that it outshines the beautiful." Amanda moved closer to Scotty, her eyes trained on the sunrise in all it's glory.  
"Nothing is beautiful enough to forget about all of that." Scotty inhaled, feeling the smoke soak into her lungs. She closed her eyes briefly, trying to get the picture of her sister out of her head. She then glanced over at Amanda, studying her face. Her short, dark brown hair was sticking up in several different ways, her hazel eyes staring back at Scotty. Pink lips were twisted into a small smirk. Everything was suddenly blocked from Scotty's mind. She forgot about Seth. About Jigsaw. About Hoffman. Her sister became nothing but a happy memory. "Well, except you."

 

You're so beautiful, beautiful  
Beautiful, beautiful  
You're so beautiful, beautiful  
Beautiful, beautiful  
You're so beautiful

Like the clouds you  
Drift me away, far away, yeah  
And like the sun you  
Brighten the day, you brighten my day, yeah

I never wanna see you cry cry cry  
And I never wanna tell a lie lie lie  
Said I never wanna see you cry cry cry  
And I never wanna tell a lie lie lie  
-Beautiful, Akon


End file.
